


Day 93

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and back to Baker Street...then on to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 93

"No, no, no! Of courthhe he’s not the boy’s father! Look at the turn-ups on his jeans!"

I knew better...what was I thinking?

"I knew it was dangerous."

"Hmmm?"

"Getting you into crap telly."

"Hmm...Not a patch on Connie Prince."

"Have you given Mycroft the memory stick yet?"

"Yep. He was over the moon. Threatened me with a knighthood – again."

Naturally...

"You know, I’m still waiting."

"Hmm?"

"For you to admit that a little knowledge of the solar system and you’d have cleared up the fake painting a lot quicker."

"Didn’t do you any good, did it?"

I'm not a genius...like you. Arse.

"No, but I’m not the world’s only consulting detective."

"True."

"I won’t be in for tea. I’m going to Sarah’s. There’s still some of that risotto left in the fridge."

"Hm!"

"Uh, milk. We need milk."

"I'll get some."

Huh? Must be feeling ill-

"Really?"

"Really."

Why not shoot for the moon?

"And some beans then?"

"Mmm."

 

Found. The Bruce-Partington plans. Please collect.


End file.
